Like ships in the night
by ABadCaseOfWhouffle
Summary: Starts off just before the Crimson Horror. I suggest you read it if you like Whouffle.


Clara Oswald had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now and they still had the same awkward loved-up eyes going on at each other when they thought they other wasn't looking. Of course, Clara noticed many of the Doctor's looks that he gave to her and took it as a sign that he loved her back.

Today, after a long day fighting aliens and running around, Clara decided to go to her room that the Doctor had forced the TARDIS to make for her. It wasn't a long walk there at all, probably because the TARDIS knew she was too tired to walk any further, but that didn't stop her from stumbling the occasional time.

"Clara, is that you?!" She heard the Doctor yell as she crashed to the floor in a little heap, unable to get up as her limbs refused to support her. "Clara? Is the TARDIS picking on you again?"

"No..." Clara replied in a convincing tone as she heard him approach. "No, I'm fine... just tripped."

The Doctor rounded the corner and looked at his brunette companion, worry was clearly evident on his face as he sat next to her. "I thought you said that you tripped?" He took out his sonic and waved it over her slim frame, checking the readings before glancing down at Clara nervously.

"Well?" Clara sighed.

"You're fine," the Doctor lied as he helped her to her feet, wrapping one arm around her waist whilst taking her other arm and throwing it over his shoulder so that he was half carrying her to her room, "you just need some rest."

* * *

Clara had seen him give her that look again. The one that melted her insides and made her heart beat flutter. She had smiled back at him, or at least tried to, but she wasn't sure how to react anymore. The more she flirted the further away from getting him she actually got.

"Clara?" The Doctor's voice came softly from the outside of her room. "Are you awake?" She quickly turned so that she was facing away from him and slowed her breathing to make it look like she was asleep. "Clara?" She heard the door open and gentle footsteps approach her so she screwed her eyes shut. "Ahhh, Clara, my Clara..." she felt his hand run through her hair which caused her to smile a little. "You have no idea how impossible you are, do you?... You're my Impossible Girl yet you don't even know why..." he had suddenly sat on the edge of the bed whilst caressing her cheek. "But we've met before, you and me, firstly on the Dalek Asylum... you called yourself Oswin Oswald there but you turned out to be a Dalek... a Dalek that saved my friends."

"What's a Dalek?" Clara whispered which made the Doctor pull away in shock.

"How much of that did you hear?" He frowned, moving round bed so that he could see her face. "Clara, this is important, how much did you hear?"

"All of it." She admitted, opening her eyes and looking at him. "What's a Dalek?"

"A Dalek is the most feared being in all the universe, it has no mercy and they all have devoted there whole lives to killing... or so I thought..." The Doctor whispered, looking straight at her, "because when I met Oswin, she wasn't like a Dalek; she always helped us when she could which got her... killed." He looked down from Clara. "I never saw her face that time round. I only heard her voice..."

"So, did we meet again after that?" Clara question, genuinely intrigued.

"Victorian London. She was a nanny and a barmaid... at the same time." The Doctor told her. "Me and her met and fought the Great Intelligence... she died after being pushed off a cloud."

"How did she even get on the cloud in the first place?" Clara asked, raising a brow at the Doctor.

"Long story." The Doctor kissed Clara's forehead and got up to leave. "Sleep well."

"Night..." Clara muttered.

* * *

**Author's note- This story takes place just before the Crimson Horror and it will not be a one shot as it is part of a Whouffle mini series that I'm planning, sorry this chapter isn't long but it's four in the morning and I just want to sleep so ****please R+R, thanks. **


End file.
